It is generally desirable to fabricate thick-film resistor components on flexible and non-flexible substrates for the purpose of providing discrete resistor components. It is further desirable to improve the fabrication, trimmability, mechanical stability, thermal matching between resistor and terminal elements, and other thick film resistor properties and features.